


陷于你的幻想 5

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	陷于你的幻想 5

李英超的话让他枉然，李振洋不得不重视、面对起这件事，也同样对于煎熬不堪的李英超。孩子的事情变得棘手，像李英超这种特例连医院都去不得，私人医生也不看请，眼下能帮到他的也似乎只有自己。李英超脸色极其苍白，不知道是吓的还是病的，嘴唇因为缺水而干裂，好像还一个人偷偷地哭过了，李振洋伸手碰了碰他眼角，道：“肚子很疼吗？”

小孩点点头，又摇摇头说：“没那么疼了。”

李振洋说的直白：“那应该是来例假了。”

李英超脸一会儿红一会儿白的，埋得很低不去看他，手指抓着床单，觉得自己快要烧起来了。李振洋什么也没说的离开了片刻，半晌回来，端着杯子送到他面前，热气扑在李英超眼睛上，李振洋说把这个喝了，应该管用。小孩抱着红糖水不知所措，一时间也忘了问为什么李振洋家里还会备着有红糖，他不喜欢这个味道，喝了几口就拿开，没想到李振洋态度强硬，甚至要硬给李英超灌嘴里，小孩又捧过来自己喝。

李振洋看着他，伸手捋了捋李英超后脑勺，说：“别怕，没什么好怕的。”

李英超惊奇于，李振洋没提起的关于自己身体上的一些秘密。他好像很习以为常，觉得这是平常事，不要乱了阵脚，而真正乱了阵脚的也只有李英超。他点头，又要开口说什么，声音小若蚊蝇：“爸爸，我感觉下面还在流。”

李振洋淡淡的扫了眼，随后道：“让爸爸看看。”

这下子李英超彻底不情愿了。看什么？怎么看？李英超红着脸摇头，飞快的跑到厕所去，喝了几口的红糖水偏偏的搁在床头柜。可是他又束手无策了，站在那儿发呆，李振洋家里自然是没有卫生巾之类的东西，小孩也不知道该去哪里买。李英超扯了一大推纸叠起来垫着，却也还是漏了点，内裤上有了隐约的红色。

而李振洋就站在门口。

他看着李英超，慢慢的分开双腿，展开来娇柔饱满的穴，他背部线条很漂亮，优雅的像个小白天鹅，弓起的脊柱，纤长下摆的颈。他缓慢的清理着，拿着纸巾小心擦拭，也许是从未见过流这么多血，有点害怕，又害羞的并上腿。

他的脚步声远了。

李英超昏昏沉沉的睡了一下午，把一屋子的空气都睡得闷热，起来之后精神头好了些，李振洋却不在身边。突然觉得胸部微微胀痛，像两个硬邦邦的桃子，随手挑了件宽大T恤，李英超站在镜子前打理着他的身体，才一瞬间的感觉到，自己好像长大了。

长大，意味着不属于他的体征越来越明显，以后一定会惹人奇怪。

他本来就瘦，虽说个子高但骨架小，显得曲线阴柔，丝毫没有同龄男孩的阳刚气，长相也是。他又想起李振洋时常夸他漂亮，起初李英超并不爱听，总觉得不恰当，可现在却有了别的味道，看着自己塌陷的腰腹，一些东西隐秘的露出踪迹，这个词又变得十分暧昧了。李振洋不在家，或是去谈工作，或是去处理公事，晚些时候叫人给李英超送来一些止痛药和红枣姜茶之类的东西，李英超红着脸收了，抱膝坐在床上发呆。琳琅满目的东西里竟然还看见一包卫生巾，李英超羞得连话都说不出来，莫大耻辱感深深地刺激他，简直快要疯了。李振洋打来电话问他东西收到没，小孩语气责怪，说收到了，李振洋又问，知道怎么用吗？

李英超太明白他什么意图，皱着眉头道：“我知道，你别说了。”

“小聪明。”李振洋语气轻松，“爸爸就知道你什么都会。”

李英超不说话了。李振洋说：“我今天晚点回来。”

孩子哦了一声，跟李振洋有一搭没一搭的聊，挂了电话才看时间，已经晚上十点多了。睡觉之前按照说明书上的剂量吃了药，李振洋发来消息，说记得吃药，李英超喝水腾不开手，直接发了条语音，嗯，吃完了。

李振洋那边马上回复，我敢打赌你没穿鞋。

李英超看了看光秃秃的脚下：......

李振洋打字极快，地板那么凉还不穿鞋，回来看我怎么收拾你。

药物副作用很大，这让李英超的睡眠受到了极大影响。他本身睡眠浅不说，来事儿之后越来越粗神经，生怕自己血流光了一般，时常起夜便不再睡去，看着窗外的大片深色发呆。李英超有时候那么坐着，漫无目的且颓然，有时轻手轻脚走到李振洋卧室，撇见那人屋里还隐约露出点光，才知道他还在熬夜工作，又慢慢的爬回自己床上。

李振洋回来的时候正值凌晨，管家说李英超睡了，便没去打扰，可是墙对面的小孩裹在被子里左右打滚，最后还是去人屋前敲了门。李振洋看起来疲惫，只有工作的时候才会戴眼镜，几天没修理的胡茬也冒出来了，精神状态并不佳。看见是李英超还没睡，他表情有些差异，哑声道：“干嘛呢？”

“那个……”李英超声音变小了，“我睡不着，爸爸。”

李振洋给他让开位置：“饿了？晚上没吃东西？”

李英超摇头，乖顺的爬到床上去，过了一会儿才说：“我就是想和爸爸待在一起。”

他闹了一天，这会儿睡在了李振洋床上才安静下来，困意渐渐浓烈，不动声色的睡了。李振洋合上电脑，在孩子身后睡下，轻轻地抱住了他。

“爸爸。”李英超睡意朦胧的唤了声，不舒服的动了动，含糊道：“干嘛。”

李振洋贴着他后颈说，别动了。

李英超清醒了下。他知道李振洋抱着他，十分不好意思，黑暗里只能感觉到那人鼻息喷在脖子后面，贴的很近。李振洋的呼吸缓慢，似乎是睡着了，小孩握住了他圈在腰间的手，很小声很小声的说，“李振洋。”

“嗯？”

李英超在黑暗里转了个身，用鼻子顶了顶下巴刺人的胡茬，湿漉漉的目光盯着他：“我是怪物，你不讨厌我吗。”

李振洋像往常一样亲了亲他额头，说：“不讨厌。额头不讨厌，”他又亲上了眼睛，“这里也不讨厌。”

“哪有怪物那么可爱的，"李振洋从鼻尖吻到下颌，来来回回亲了好多次，李英超抓住了他的衣领。听见他说：“你是我的宝贝。”

李英超半个身子都软了，声音也跟着颤。李振洋不知道什么时候伸进衣服里，揉捏着他的胸，李英超没有力气推开，也不能反驳他的确留恋，乖乖的掀起衣服贴上去，闭着眼睛叫他，爸爸，爸爸。李振洋含住了它，落成细碎的啄吻，隔着内裤顶李英超，在小孩颤抖的腿根来回厮磨，李英超带着哭腔说：“爸爸......我要，我要。”

你要什么？李振洋问他，李英超冲昏了头脑，胡乱的说我要你，我要你。李振洋不轻不重的捏他屁股，扶着性器在李英超臀间擦动，却没有要进入的意思，李英超忍得难受，憋着一肚子气问他为什么，李振洋握着他的手放在那东西上，慢慢的道，至少现在还不行，你见过哪个来大姨妈的女孩跟别人发生性关系？

李英超彻底的羞怒，他没想到李振洋竟然说的如此直白，委屈的快哭了：“你不许说！”

“宝贝，”李振洋摸着他湿透的双腿之间：“我会让你属于我的。”

一夜睡得昏沉，醒过来已经是次日晌午，李振洋昨晚上脱掉的衬衫还挂在床角。李英超拿过来，深深地闻着上面的味道，李振洋身上的烟味，香水味，还有亲吻时候的甜味，浓厚的气息包裹了他，他爱不释手——李英超说白了还是一个特别缺爱的孩子。所以说，一旦有了什么给他安全感的东西，他便过度的依赖，而且想要更多，想要这种依赖永远的存在。

李振洋裸着上身进来，头发还是湿的，看见李英超如此痴迷，歪歪的靠在门边欣赏起来了。李英超发现了他，赶紧丢到一旁，脸上又是嫣红之色，李振洋笑道：“这么喜欢，拿给你穿好了。”

李英超噘嘴：“我不要。”

李振洋拾起来穿上，一颗颗的系扣子，李英超像个树袋熊一样挂在后背，又要去解开李振洋扣好的。他捉住小孩细而白的手指，放到嘴边吻了吻，顺便揉揉李英超瘦小的肚子，道：“今天还有吗？”

李英超后知后觉的反应过来李振洋的询问，忸怩道：“哪有这么快，一般都一个多星期啊。”李英超不悦，想起昨晚自己欲求不满的样子，瞬间怒意涌来：“你问这个做什么，有没有又怎么样，反正跟你没有关系。”

李振洋咬住他的鼻子，“你怎么知道跟我没关系呢。”

李英超又扑他怀里去了。李振洋在心里算算盘，还得，他挑眉，再等等。

他又不得不想起那天，一个穿着正经的男人走进便利店，面无表情的递给收银柜一包卫生巾，结账小妹看他的眼神很奇怪，李振洋不自然的低下头，皱眉道：“愣着干什么。”

那小妹笑的鬼兮兮，反倒惹李振洋耳根子红，小妹自言自语，哎这世道还能碰上这种好男人，你女朋友真有福气。

李振洋嘴角抽筋：“没有女朋友。”

他又顺手从旁边货架拿了盒冈本，依旧毫无表情的道：“把这个也结了。”

tbc


End file.
